


Chocolate Mille Feuille

by jellyjeilly



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seungsik always drama keluarga cemara, Side pairing Sumheo & Hansejun, sama-sama salah paham, secuil kogyoul momen., semi crack, semi fluff
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: "Ini emang panas ato gue doang ya?""Lo.""Hah?""Hah?"Seungwoo dan Byungchan bertukar pandang canggung karena reaksi terakhir Seungwoo lalu Seungwoo buru-buru berkata, "eh maksudnya, perasaan lo doang kayaknya."
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 26
Kudos: 54
Collections: New World Fic Fest: Valentine Edition





	Chocolate Mille Feuille

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt NW084 : A dan B yang sudah lama saling suka dalam diam bertemu di pesta Valentine khusus para jomblo dan mengobrol untuk pertama kalinya. 
> 
> Notes for prompter : Aku minta maaf karena banyak bending prompt di sana sini untuk menyesuaikan sama plotting di otakku. Supaya kamu puas dengan hasil + pairnya ya.

"Ikut _valentine party_ bukan tindak kriminal lho, Byungchan," ujar Seungsik tiba-tiba, setelah lelaki yang kini berambut perak itu menyeruak masuk ke ruangannya dan menarik kursi milik Yein yang tak berpenghuni dan berada tepat di belakang kursi Byungchan, menuju ke kubikel di sebelah kanan Byungchan, "alias ga papa banget kalo lo ikut _valentine party_."

Byungchan memutar matanya begitu mendengar pintu ruangannya menjeblak terbuka dan telinganya mendengar suara langkah kaki yang khas. Tanpa Seungsik membuka suara pun, dirinya sudah tahu bahwa lelaki itulah yang membuka pintu. Byungchan melirik kalender meja di pojok kubikelnya dan menghela napas saat menyadari bahwa hari ini adalah tanggal dua puluh sembilan Januari. Laki-laki di sebelahnya akan mulai mengingatkannya setiap hari untuk datang ke pesta Valentine per hari ini. Byungchan melirik sedikit ke arah Seungsik melalui ekor matanya dan memasang ekspresi kesal ketika melihat ekspresi Seungsik yang tersenyum penuh dengan maksud dan tujuan tertentu. Byungchan lalu menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan memasang tampang luar biasa datar pada pria yang kini menumpukan kepala pada lengannya yang membentuk segitiga siku-siku, "ni anak legal ngapain nyasar di mari."

"Lah, menghindar dia."

Byungchan mendecakkan lidah kesal, "balik sono ke ruangan lo. Dateng ke ruangan orang bukannya ngasih salam, malah ngomel-ngomel gak jelas."

"Gini...gini…," Seungsik menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Byungchan lurus-lurus, "kebetulan yang kerjanya di ruangan ini, bukan lo doang. Pacar gue juga. Jadi ini namanya _double kill_. Jemput pacar, iya, ngerecokin lo juga iya."

Byungchan mendesis dan buru-buru membuang mukanya lalu menghadap pada layar komputernya yang telah mati. Dia agak menyesal karena telah mematikan komputernya dan sekarang dia tak punya alasan untuk pura-pura tuli dari omelan rutin seniornya tiap kali bulan Februari tiba. Seniornya itu masih memandangnya penuh-penuh seolah Byungchan adalah satu-satunya tontonan paling menarik di dalam ruangan yang mereka tempati dan Byungchan sendiri mengakui diam-diam, bahwa mungkin, bagi seniornya yang berisik itu, dirinya sendiri adalah tontonan yang menarik jika mengingat bahwa hanya tinggal dirinya sendiri yang belum pernah datang ke acara pesta tahunan setiap tanggal empat belas Februari itu. Seluruh penghuni lantai tujuh, kecuali dirinya, setidaknya pernah datang sekali ke acara tersebut, entah karena keinginan sendiri ataupun karena sudah muak digerecoki penghuni lantai tujuh lainnya untuk datang. Hanya Byungchan yang mampu bertahan dan tidak datang ke pesta tersebut selama empat tahun berturut-turut semenjak ia bekerja di kantor ini dan hanya Seungsik seorang yang masih bertahan untuk menggerecokinya setiap waktu pendaftaran untuk pesta Valentine dibuka.

"Anak Papi Siki udah besar ya," ujar Seungsik tiba-tiba sambil merubah raut wajahnya yang semula jahil menjadi lebih lembut, dan sontak membuat Byungchan melongo kaget karena perubahan sikapnya yang tiba-tiba, "punya pacar ga bilang-bilang papinya."

Byungchan tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat Seungsik menyebut kata pacar. Dia bermaksud untuk menyanggah ucapan Seungsik, namun sayangnya, otak dan tubuhnya sedang tidak sepenuhnya sejalan, hingga ludahnya meluncur masuk pada tenggorokan. Byungchan terbatuk dengan keras selama beberapa kali sambil menepuk dadanya keras, berharap ludahnya yang tak sengaja masuk ke tenggorokan bisa keluar dengan segera. Suara batuk yang sangat keras juga suara tepukan di dada Byungchan yang cukup menggema di dalam ruangan, membuat seseorang yang berada di sisi lain ruangan berjalan tergopoh sembari membawakan segelas air ke arah Byungchan yang masih terbatuk, lalu menatap Seungsik dengan marah, "kamu ngapain lagi sih, Sik?"

"Gak ngapa-ngapain, Beb."

"Bohong!", sembur Byungchan setelah menghabiskan air di gelas yang baru saja disodorkan Chan, kekasih Seungsik, sambil menunjuk Seungsik dengan telunjuknya, "Kak Seungsik habis nuduh gue punya pacar!"

"Loh? Masih jomblo toh?"

"Seungsik," panggil Chan dengan suara yang paling rendah yang belum pernah Byungchan dengar sebelumnya. Laki-laki dengan pipi sedikit gembil itu memejamkan matanya dan memencet pangkal hidungnya dengan intens, pusing karena melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, "jangan jail-jail dong."

"Aku gak jail, Sayang," ucap Seungsik membela diri, "tapi kamu tau 'kan kalo anak kita yang paling gede ini sering banget ngasih seribu satu macem alesan gak jelas kalo disuruh ke Valentine _party_. Di taun pertama, alasannya nganter nenek beli benang rajut. Di taun kedua, alasannya nemenin kakak sepupu terapi. Taun ketiga, alasannya disuruh mamanya benerin kulkas dan taun kemaren alasannya disuruh papanya belanja grosir buat keperluan kantor papanya. Terus apa lagi dong alasannya sekarang kalo bukan karena punya pacar?"

"Ya Tuhan….", Chan kini menggelengkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan Seungsik. Dia memang sudah menduga bahwa Seungsik baru saja mengganggu Byungchan dengan menyuruh juniornya itu datang ke pesta Valentine, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Seungsik mengingat semua alasan Byungchan tiap kali dia menghindar untuk datang ke pesta Valentine, "bisa-bisanya kamu inget begituan."

"Namanya juga anak kesayangan?"

"Stop bilang kalo gue anak lo!", Byungchan berkata dengan ekspresi jijik sambil mendorong kursinya menjauh dari Seungsik, "masih cakepan bapak gue kemana-mana daripada lo."

"Sayang," kata Seungsik sambil memasang raut wajah sedih ke arah Chan, "liat anak kita durhaka."

"Sik," Chan menghela napas panjang begitu mendengar Byungchan mengerang tak terima dengan perkataan Seungsik barusan, "kalo kamu masih mau main drama-dramaan keluarga Cemara, mending kamu pulang aja sendiri, biar aku, Byungchan sama Subin pulang pake taksi."

"Siap tidak, Sayang," ujar Seungsik yang memberikan hormat pada Chan, "aku berhenti bercandanya."

"Udah tau Byungchan paling gak suka kalo kamu main drama-dramaan keluarga begitu. Malah digodain. Kan yang pusing aku juga kalo kamu jail begitu."

"Tapi aku ga jail sepenuhnya," kata Seungsik membela diri lagi, "Byungchan 'kan dulu sering dipanggil anaknya kamu, nah sekarang kamu pacaran sama aku, jadi ga salah 'kan kalo dia anak aku juga?"

"Ngomong sekali lagi aku beneran pulang naik taksi."

"Oke, hamba diam." Seungsik kemudian membuat gestur sedang menutup mulutnya dengan ritsleting. Usahanya untuk tetap diam gagal karena menyadari bahwa meja kekasihnya yang terletak agak jauh dari kubikel Byungchan, masih berantakan seolah Chan belum siap untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan dan pulang ke rumah, "belum selesai kerjaannya?", Seungsik berkata lembut kepada Chan yang masih memijat lembut pangkal hidungnya. 

"Tinggal kirim MoM. Ga tau deh udah ngirim apa belum soalnya aku langsung lari ambil air waktu denger Byungchan keselek."

Seungsik memasang raut wajah sedih lalu berkata, "maaf Sayang."

Chan hanya mendengus lalu kembali ke mejanya dan meninggalkan Seungsik yang masih berada di kubikel sebelah Byungchan. Seungsik dan Byungchan sama-sama terdiam selama Chan sibuk dengan komputernya untuk mengecek apakah MoMnya sudah terkirim atau belum, dan mematikan komputernya sesudahnya. Barang-barangnya yang masih berserakan di meja dirapikan seadanya dan beberapa barang pribadinya dimasukkan ke dalam tas. "Subin mana?", tanyanya setelah memastikan tidak ada barangnya yang tertinggal di meja.

"Masih ada kerjaan nanggung. Makanya aku jemput sini dulu, biar dia masih bisa beresin kerjaan sambil nunggu kamu dijemput aku," jelas Seungsik sembari menggestur agar mereka bertiga keluar dari ruangan Byungchan dan Chan, "kalian tunggu di lobi deh, biar aku yang jemput Subin."

Chan hanya mengangguk dan diam-diam memperhatikan gelagat Byungchan dari belakang sementara dia dan Byungchan menaiki lift untuk turun menuju lobi. Byungchan dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa begitu tiba di lobi dan memainkan gawainya dengan malas. Chan segera menyusul Byungchan untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di sebelah Byungchan dan mengelus kepala Byungchan lembut, "maafin Seungsik ya? Otaknya emang agak kurang tapi maksudnya baik. Cara penyampaiannya aja yang salah dan selalu bikin orang sebel sesudahnya."

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk karena memainkan gawainya dan menatap Chan, menunggu Chan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Seungsik ngerasa udah waktunya kamu gerak lagi. Udah waktunya untuk berhenti meratapi mantan kamu yang terakhir."

Byungchan menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memekik kaget ketika mendengar alasan Seungsik yang menggerecokinya setiap bulan Februari datang. Seungsik, Chan dan Subin memang sudah mengetahui kisah cintanya yang berakhir dengan miris saat Byungchan diterima bekerja di kantornya yang sekarang, tapi Byungchan sama sekali tak menduga bahwa Seungsik mengira Byungchan menghindari pesta Valentine karena masih teringat pada mantannya. Byungchan enggan datang ke pesta Valentine semata karena dia akan terlihat begitu putus asa dalam mencari kekasih jika dia hadir ke pesta Valentine yang memang dikhususkan untuk orang yang melajang, bukan karena masih teringat mantannya. Dia sudah melupakan lelaki brengsek itu cukup lama dan dia bergidik geli ketika mendengar Seungsik mengiranya belum bisa _move on_. 

"Abaikan aja Seungsik kalau kamu ngerasa terganggu. Hak kamu untuk dateng ato absen lagi kaya taun-taun sebelumnya."

Byungchan hanya mengangguk dan kembali berpura-pura memainkan gawainya sementara otaknya digunakan untuk berpikir. Salahnya juga sih jika Seungsik sampai memiliki pikiran seperti itu, pikirnya sambil menggulirkan layar beranda Instagramnya. Semenjak Byungchan menutup buku kisah cerita cintanya, laki-laki berlesung pipi itu memilih untuk fokus dengan pekerjaannya selama beberapa waktu. Belum ada pikiran soal merajut kasih kembali dengan orang baru, meski Byungchan mengakui ada beberapa orang yang cukup menarik perhatiannya selama lima tahun ke belakang. Chan seringkali memancingnya untuk bercerita barangkali Byungchan sudah menemukan tambatan hati baru, namun Byungchan lebih memilih untuk bungkam meski di benaknya terbayang sosok yang membuatnya semangat bekerja selama beberapa waktu. Malu rasanya untuk bercerita soal percintaannya pada Seungsik, Chan dan Subin, apalagi setelah mereka bertiga tahu bagaimana tepatnya kisah cintanya yang terakhir kandas.

"Yuk!", seru Seungsik tiba-tiba, begitu dia dan Subin keluar dari lift, dan mendekati sofa tempat Byungchan dan Chan duduk, "keburu macet."

Chan bangkit dari sofa dan buru-buru menggandeng lengan Seungsik dan mengajaknya berjalan lebih dahulu untuk keluar lobi dengan berkata, "kalian tunggu di depan lobi aja. Mobil Seungsik tadi terlalu mepet sama sebelahnya."

Subin hanya mengangguk samar dan membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu berjalan keluar dari lobi dan menuruni undakan menuju parkiran. Subin lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Byungchan yang masih betah duduk di sofa sembari menghela napas, "si papi ngapain lagi?"

"Bin," Byungchan menatap horor Subin yang masih mengenakan kacamata bacanya dan memandangnya datar, "bisa-bisanya lo ikutan drama keluarganya kak Seungsik."

"Lebih hemat oksigen kalo manggil papi," Subin menjawab sambil lalu dan menarik tangan Byungchan untuk bangkit sepenuhnya dari kursi, "jadi si papi ngapain lagi sampe papa barusan ngebom imes gue?"

Byungchan memasang raut wajah menjijikkan ketika mendengar Subin memanggil Chan dengan sebutan papa, namun setelah melihat wajah Subin yang tetap datar setelah menanyainya ulang dan Subin jelas menganggap bahwa ekspresi jijik Byungchan bukanlah sebuah pernyataan untuk disanggah, Byungchan lalu pelan-pelan menjawab, "biasalah. Konten bulan Februari."

"Emangnya kak Byungchan mau ga dateng lagi?"

"Kayaknya?"

Subin membukakan pintu lobi begitu keduanya berada di depan pintu dan mendorong Byungchan keluar lalu mengajaknya berjalan menuju salah satu sudut di luar lobi yang biasa digunakan oleh mereka sebagai tempat menunggu datangnya mobil Seungsik dari parkiran, "pestanya ga seburuk yang kak Byungchan pikirin, kok. Terlepas dari orang-orang _single_ doang yang boleh dateng, acaranya gak melulu soal mencari jodoh kok. Banyak _games_ seru, nonton film bareng-bareng dan yang paling utamanya, kue-kuenya enak semua."

"Tau darimanaㅡoh iya, taun kemaren lo dateng ya."

"Iya. Awalnya gue juga ga ikhlas buat dateng, ya maksudnya siapa yang ga sebel diteror sama makhluk kayak papi buat ikutan Valentine _party_? Apalagi setelah papi rajin banget cerita kalo dia sama papa berhasil jadian karena ikutan _party_."

Byungchan memasang kembali ekspresi jijiknya dan menoleh ke arah Subin, "Dan lo percaya kalo kak Seungsik sama kak Chan jadian gara-gara ikut _party_?"

"Enggalah," Subin menjawab ringan sambil membenarkan poninya berantakan karena tertiup angin sore, "gue tau kok kalo papi cupu. Alasan sebenernya kenapa papi maksain ikut _party_ 'kan karena takut papa keburu diambil orang," Subin melirik jam tangannya sebentar setelah membenarkan poninya, "tapi sumpah, _party_ nya ga seburuk dugaan lo. Anggaplah begini, kalo lo dateng taun ini, lo cuman mau numpang makan. Dapet temen atau kenalan baru, itu bonus. Apalagi kalo lo sampe dapet cem-ceman baru, itu anggap aja lo baru menang lotere."

"Siapa yang mau dateng, Subin."

"Lo gak capek apa direcokin papi empat taun berturut-turut? Gue sih ogah, meski sebenernya gue bisa aja menghindar kaya lo. Mending nyobain ikut _party_ sekali terus disana makan kue seenak jidat. Dan lo mesti tau, itu kuenya boleh beli di _bakery_ favorit Big Boss yang harganya sama kaya _budget_ paket makan siang di kantin untuk satu orang. Menurut gue, kue-kue itu sepadan sama ga ngedengerin papi bikin drama dan ngomel tanpa henti bahwa gue udah jadi anak durhaka." Subin mengajaknya menuruni undakan ketika melihat mobil Seungsik sudah mendekati lobi, "mending lo pikir-pikir lagi deh, mumpung masih ada waktu sebelum pendaftarannya ditutup."

Byungchan tak banyak bicara setelah percakapannya dengan Subin terputus akibat mereka berdua yang harus menaiki mobil Seungsik. Matanya kini hanya menatap jalanan dan kemacetan tiada akhir khas akhir pekan melalui jendelanya sementara kepalanya sibuk berpikir tentang kemungkinan, yang amat sangat kecil, akan datangnya penghuni lantai enam yang memiliki tinggi yang nyaris sama dengannya.

***

Tahun ketiganya bekerja di perusahaan ini, jika Byungchan tak salah ingat, adalah kali pertama Byungchan bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Setelah mengajukan beberapa surat peminjaman barang dan surat perizinan ke bagian GA untuk keperluan pembuatan konten di lantai dua, Byungchan harus segera kembali ke ruangannya di lantai tujuh untuk membahas soal isi dari konten tersebut. Tangannya menekan tombol lift beberapa kali, karena dia betul-betul harus segera kembali ke ruangannya jika tidak ingin diomeli oleh Yein. Usahanya jelas sia-sia karena mau menekan tombol ratusan kali pun, tidak akan membuat kecepatan liftnya bertambah. Kakinya digerakkan gelisah saat memperhatikan layar indikator lift yang menunjukkan lift sedang bergerak naik dari lantai dasar ke lantai dua dan kakinya dengan segera melangkah maju begitu pintu lift berdenting membuka. Byungchan lalu menekan tombol tujuh dengan cepat. Hanya ada satu orang lain di dalam lift selain dirinya, dan hening yang canggung menyergapnya begitu pintu lift berdenting menutup. Byungchan tadinya hendak menatap sepatunya sampai lift tiba di lantai tujuh, namun niatnya dengan cepat menguap kala matanya menangkap bayangan orang di sebelahnya melalui pantulan pintu lift yang serupa dengan cermin. Laki-laki di sebelahnya mungkin memiliki tinggi yang kurang lebih sama dengannya, mungkin hanya berbeda satu atau dua sentimeter saja jika mereka berdiri bersebelahan. Laki-laki itu mengenakan celana kain berwarna biru dongker yang membungkus kaki panjangnya dengan sempurna, dipadu dengan kemeja berwarna biru langit pucat yang kancing atasnya dibuka satu. Rambutnya memang berwarna hijau keabu-abuan, namun anehnya, tak membuat setelan serba birunya menjadi tak enak dipandang. Efeknya malah sebaliknya, menurut Byungchan, apalagi setelah mencuri lihat wajah laki-laki di sebelahnya melalui pantulan pintu lift. Hidung mancung pria itu membuatnya penasaran, bagaimana rasanya jika dia melarikan jemarinya di atas hidung itu. 

Bayangan yang lebih jauh tentang laki-laki di sebelahnya dengan segera terhenti di benaknya ketika telinganya menangkap bunyi denting pintu lift yang membuka. Tanpa menoleh pada lelaki di sebelahnya, Byungchan dengan cepat keluar dari lift dan mengusir pikiran aneh-aneh di kepalanya akan lelaki itu. Mereka baru bertemu hari ini dan Byungchan sudah membayangkan yang aneh-aneh tentang pria itu. Byungchan menepuk pipinya pelan sebelum membuka pintu ruangannya. Sudah cukup lama sejak jantungnya berhenti berdebar kencang akan seseorang yang begitu atraktif di matanya setelah dia memilih untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya pasca kisah putusnya yang begitu menyedihkan. 

Laki-laki dengan rambut hijau keabu-abuan itu kemudian membuat konsentrasinya akan pekerjaannya sedikit teralihkan selama beberapa hari kemudian setelah tanpa sengaja menaiki lift yang sama. Byungchan tanpa sadar selalu mencoba mencari tahu pada lantai berapa laki-laki itu bekerja, dan bahkan membuat catatan kecil di gawainya soal dugaannya akan laki-laki itu. Sebenarnya, dia dapat dengan mudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai lelaki itu jika dia terbuka pada Seungsik, Subin dan Chan, akan tetapi Byungchan menahan diri untuk tidak menceritakannya. Selain karena dia baru bertemu dengan pria itu sekali, Byungchan merasa belum waktunya untuk menceritakan _crush_ barunya itu. Dia perlu mencari tahu sendiri dan jika segalanya berjalan cukup lancar, Byungchan pasti akan membuka diri pada Seungsik, Subin dan Chan. 

Selama proses mencari tahu informasi mengenai laki-laki itu, Byungchan termasuk beruntung karena dirinya bertemu kembali dengan laki-laki itu, beberapa kali di lift. Satu kali di antaranya adalah saat mereka bertukar senyum sopan setelah tanpa sengaja jemari mereka bersentuhan akibat ingin menekan tombol lift yang sama. Harapan di dadanya yang masih berbentuk kecambah, dirasanya berubah manakala Byungchan melihat pipi pria itu yang juga merona ketika jemari mereka bersentuhan. Ada angin baik yang sedang berhembus ke arahnya dan Byungchan cukup yakin bahwa ini sudah waktunya. Akan tetapi, angin baik itu berubah menjadi awan hitam ketika keesokan harinya dia melihat laki-laki itu tengah merangkul seseorang berambut oranye di kantin, saat Byungchan hendak mengambil makan siangnya yang terlambat. Laki-laki itu merangkul pria berambut oranye dengan cukup erat, sesekali terdengar gurauan yang membuat tubuh keduanya semakin mendekat dan hati Byungchan terasa ngilu sesaat. Laki-laki yang disukainya itu sudah memiliki kekasih dan Byungchan harus dengan segera mematikan harapan di dadanya. Byungchan memang pernah disakiti sedemikian rupa, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa membalas lukanya pada orang lain seenaknya. Laki-laki yang memiliki tinggi yang serupa dengannya itu terlihat begitu cocok dengan kekasihnya dan Byungchan harus tahu diri. 

"Makanya, fokus cari kerja," ujar Byungchan pada dirinya sendiri saat mengambil paket makan siangnya yang terlambat. Mungkin, belum waktunya bagi semesta untuk mengizinkan Byungchan membuka hati lagi. 

***

"Bang," panggil seseorang berambut merah muda pada laki-laki berambut hijau keabu-abuan, "ga usah nempel-nempel pacar gue napa."

"Emangnya kenapa sih?"

"Orang-orang tu jadinya salah paham, Bang. Hanse 'kan pacar gue, bukan pacar lo. Kuping gue yang panas jadinya, soalnya gue disangka ngerebut pacar orang, padahal itu pacar gue sendiri."

Laki-laki berambut hijau keabu-abuan itu melepaskan rangkulannya di bahu pria berambut oranye di sebelahnya, "gitu ya?"

"Iya. Kalo orang-orang lantai enam 'kan udah pada tau kalo lo seneng lendotan sama pacar gue, tapi 'kan orang-orang di lantai lain ga tau. Udah berapa kali coba gue kesel sendiri karena denger Hanse dikatain cowok murah gara-gara paginya dia pergi ambil kopi sama gue, tapi siangnya ambil makan sama lo."

"Ya mereka 'kan ga tau juga Jun, aslinya kita kaya apa," kata pria berambut oranye bernama Hanse, "gak usah terlalu dipikirin juga."

"Ya gue sih, bisa banget ga terlalu mikirin soal itu toh mereka ngomong tanpa tau fakta aslinya, cuman kalo Bang Seungwoo nempelin lo terus, kapan dia punya pacarnya, jir," balas pria berambut _pink_ sambil menyugar rambutnya frustasi. "Gue lebih capek dengerin keluhan mama Bang Seungwoo lewat ceritanya mama Hanse soal Bang Seungwoo yang jomblo menahun daripada dengerin gosip ga jelas soal kita bertiga."

"Keluhan mak gue gak usah lo denger, Sejun. Kalo emang udah takdirnya gue pasti ketemu sama jodoh gue kok," jawab pria berambut hijau keabu-abuan bernama Seungwoo. 

"Tapi Bang," potong Hanse tepat sebelum Sejun mengeluarkan argumen berikutnya, "dari sekian puluh pegawai kantor kita mulai dari lantai satu sampai tujuh, emangnya ga ada yang menarik perhatian lo sedikit pun gitu?"

Benak Seungwoo dengan segera menampilkan sosok pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya dan memiliki lesung pipi yang khas. Hatinya juga menghangat ketika teringat bagaimana jemari mereka bersentuhan tanpa sengaja saat akan menyentuh tombol lift, dua tahun lalu. Namun pikiran menyenangkan itu dengan segera terganti ketika Seungwoo berhasil mengingat bagaimana dia melihat pria berlesung pipi itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu seorang pria berambut perak di sofa lobi, beberapa hari yang lalu. Benar, cintanya bahkan sudah kandas sebelum sempat bersemi jadi Seungwoo putuskan untuk menjawab, "ga tau, Se."

Hanse bertukar pandang dengan Sejun sebelum sama-sama mendengus keras. Seungwoo benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan mereka.

***

"Lo tuh ketemu Yeonjun pas di _party_ ya?"

Subin mengangkat tangannya sebentar lalu menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke salah satu meja di belakang mejanya dan Byungchan. Subin memperhatikan lekat-lekat Seungsik yang masih menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas lengan kanan Chan, sementara Chan sibuk menepuk lembut kepala Seungsik dengan tangan kirinya. Chan tersenyum ketika melihat tatapan khawatir Subin dan berkata tanpa suara, "makan duluan aja."

Subin mengangguk lalu berbalik menghadap Byungchan kembali. Hari ini bisa dibilang hari yang buruk bagi Seungsik, jadi ketika lelaki itu mencetuskan ide untuk santap siang di kedai gudeg favoritnya, Subin, Chan dan Byungchan mengiyakan tanpa banyak tanya, begitupun ketika Seungsik menarik Chan bersamanya menuju meja yang paling pojok dan paling tersembunyi setelah memesankan makanan mereka dan Subin serta Byungchan dibiarkan duduk di meja favorit mereka selama Seungsik menenangkan diri di pojok bersama Chan.

Subin menghela napas sebentar lalu mengambil sendok dan garpu di depannya dan mulai mencacah sepotong kecil nangka di depannya sementara Byungchan berkata, "ga usah dipikirin Bin. Nanti juga makan kok, kak Seungsik. Biarin dulu aja mojok sama kak Chan. Dia lebih nyaman ngeluarin emosinya cuman di depan kak Chan, jadi ga usah dipikirin. Ntar juga kalo udah puas, bakal ke sini dan cengengesan kayak gak habis kena _bad day_."

"Iya," Subin menyuapkan sesendok besar nasi dan sambal krecek ke mulutnya, "eh, lo tadi nanya apaan Kak?"

"Oh," kata Byungchan, "lo ketemu Yeonjun tuh di _party_ ya?"

"Iya. Kita kenalan gara-gara lebih milih main monopoli di pojokan, berdua daripada disuruh nonton Inception atau Pirates of Caribbean. Kenapa emang?"

"Enggak. Ga papa."

"Kak Byungchan gak lagi maksain diri buat dateng ke pesta gara-gara omongan gue kemaren 'kan?", tanya Subin penuh selidik sembari memperhatikan mimik muka Byungchan yang berusaha terlihat acuh sambil memotong pindang telur di piringnya, "sumpah deh kak, gue kemaren ngomong bukannya maksa lo buat dateng ya. Tapi kayak sebagai bahan pertimbangan kalo lo seandainya mau nekat dateng ke _party_ supaya papi diem dan gak ngerecokin lo lagi."

"Paham kok Bin. Gue juga masih mikir-mikir enaknya gimana, karena pendapat lo sama kak Seungsik ada benernya."

"Iya, tapi jangan sampe maksain juga. Kak Byungchan sendiri yang paling tahu sama kondisi kak Byungchan sendiri, terlepas argumen gue sama papi ada benernya. Yang nanti ikut pesta dan ngabisin waktu di sana juga kak Byungchan sendiri, bukan gue ato papi. Kalo pun misalnya lo milih untuk gak pergi pada akhirnya, gue rasa papi udah cukup puas karena lo udah mempertimbangkan untuk pergi. Papi tuh orang yang paling _care_ sama lo dan apapun keputusan lo, gue rasa papi bakal ngerti."

"Bin," Byungchan memanggil Subin ragu karena selama sepersekian detik dirinya sempat teringat laki-laki dengan rambut hijau keabu-abuan yang sempat mencuri hati dan pikirannya selama beberapa waktu lalu dan sempat terpikir juga untuk menceritakan laki-laki ini pada Subin. Pada akhirnya Byungchan mengurungkan niatnya karena buat apa juga menceritakan kisah cinta yang kandas sebelum sempat bersemi. 

"Iya, kak?"

"Kayaknya gue masih butuh waktu sedikit lagi."

"Gak papa," kata Subin menenangkan, "jodoh memang harus dijemput tapi semua orang punya waktunya masing-masing. Gak papa banget kalo kak Byungchan belum siap. Kita ngerti kok."

Byungchan tersenyum lemah lalu menggeser sedikit duduknya hingga mendekati tembok karena akhirnya Seungsik sudah berhasil menguasai emosinya kembali dan berujar dengan nada yang biasa, "anak-anak papi ngobrolin apa nih?" sembari mendudukkan diri di hadapan Chan yang sudah duduk sempurna di sebelah Subin.

"Biasa."

***

"Jadi ini yang lo maksud sebagai rencana terbaik supaya gue gak jomblo menahun? Ngedaftarin gue ikutan pesta Valentine khusus jomblo?", tanya Seungwoo sambil melirik surat undangan yang baru diberikan oleh Sejun. 

"Jangan salah. Banyak banget pasangan di kantor lahir karena acara ini, termasuk dua _couple_ paling legendaris di lantai tujuh," kata Sejun singkat, "mereka ketemu pacarnya lewat pesta Valentine dan masih awet sampe sekarang. Minsoo malah kayaknya taun ini nikah sama Yein kalo ga ada halangan lagi."

"Kalo yang satu lagi? Seungsik ga sih? Masih sama pacarnya?", tanya Hanse penasaran.

"Masihlah. Meskipun belum ada kedengeran kabar mau nikah, tapi mereka udah tinggal serumah sejak bulan lalu. Pasti udah ada rencana ke sana sih. Intinya, masih kencenglah kapalnya," kata Sejun yang lalu mendudukkan diri di kursinya lagi, "penghuni lantai tujuh tuh jauh lebih banyak dari lantai enam dan menurut kabar yang gue dengar, banyak orang yang menarik di sana yang ikutan pesta Valentine. Ga nutup kemungkinan kalo salah satunya adalah jodoh lo 'kan?"

"Iya sih," Seungwoo menjawab lambat, "eh tapi Jun, kalo dateng ke pesta boleh pake _hoodie_ gak?"

Hanse menatap Sejun yang mulutnya menganga lebar karena mendengar pertanyaan Seungwoo dan berkata hampa, "lo bener-bener ga bisa ngebiarin gue sama Sejun kencan normal pas Valentine tanpa mikirin lo ya?"

Seungwoo tersenyum simpul sebagai jawaban dan membuat Sejun meraung frustasi.

***

"Gini beneran gak papa, Bin?" tanya Byungchan sambil memegang _coat_ nya, "maksudnya ini keliatan nyantai banget."

"Masih keliatan kasual kok. Yang penting gak kaosan banget," kata Subin sambil sedikit membetulkan kerah coat Byungchan.

"Toh emang ga ada _dress code_ yang jelas juga," kata Chan, "cuman disuruh pake pakaian yang bener-bener terbaik versi masing-masing."

"Bener. Dan menurut papi, ini udah pakaian yang paling baik buat kamu. Soalnya aura kamu tumpah-tumpah banget deh. Papi yakin kamu bakal baik-baik aja di sana."

"Jangan ragu buat telpon gue kalo ada yang bikin kak Byungchan gak nyaman. Gue sama Yeonjun cuman makan malem biasa di McD yang ga jauh dari tempat pestanya kak Byungchan, jadi kalo kak Byungchan bosen dan mau nyusulin kita, biar gue jemput."

"Maaf banget ya, anak kesayangan papi. Papi udah kadung reservasi buat _dinner_ berdua sama papamu, jadi papi ga bisa pergi seenaknya kalo kamu ada apa-apa."

"Gak papa. Kak Seungsik ga usah mikirin gue. Kencan aja sama kak Chan. Mau lanjut sampe pagi juga gak papa," kata Byungchan yang terang-terangan mengabaikan Chan yang salah tingkah karena Byungchan diam-diam tahu agenda kencannya dengan Seungsik malam nanti, "ada Subin."

Mobil Seungsik terhenti sempurna di lobi hotel bintang empat tempat pesta Valentinenya dilaksanakan. Byungchan mengambil napas panjang sebelum berkata, "pergi dulu ya, papi, papa," dan keluar dari mobil.

Seungsik terkejut karena akhirnya mendengar Byungchan baru saja memanggilnya papi untuk pertama kali, dan buru-buru membuka jendela mobil di sebelah Chan dan berseru keras, " _have fun_ anak papi! Jangan lupa telepon Subin ya!"

Byungchan tersenyum dan melambai sampai mobil Seungsik berbelok menjauhi lobi. Byungchan menarik napas dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut keras-keras, "inget, dateng ke sini cuman makan kue. Dapet kenalan itu bonus!"

Byungchan kemudian melangkah masuk, mencari _ballroom_ yang dimaksud, dan menyerahkan surat undangannya pada panitia yang bertugas di pintu. Setelah diberi arahan singkat soal apa saja yang tidak boleh dilakukan sekaligus barang yang tidak boleh dibawa masuk, Byungchan kini sudah berada di dalam _ballroom_ dan mengeksplor beberapa area di dalamnya. Ada dua ruangan kecil yang disulap menjadi dua bioskop mini yang mana masing-masing pintunya tertempel judul filmnya. Byungchan tertarik untuk menonton ulang Avatar, tetapi dia ragu dia akan cukup nyaman untuk berada di dalam jadi Byungchan buru-buru menepis idenya untuk menonton. Area _live music_ dan lantai dansanya juga cukup menarik, apalagi jika melihat susunan pengisi acaranya yang bukanlah musisi yang sembarangan. Byungchan mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk pergi ke area ini jika sudah cukup puas menyantap kue-kue enak itu. Kakinya melangkah ke area terakhir, dimana area mini bar dan permainan dijadikan satu. Ada bermacam-macam permainan _arcade_ seperti mesin _three point_ yang serupa dengan yang di Timezone, mesin _dance_ , dan mesin _game racing_. Ada juga meja _billiard_ dan meja panjang yang memuat berbagai macam _board game_ seperti jenga. Byungchan melangkahkan kakinya hingga ke bagian pojok, dimana pada bagian ini terdapat berbagai macam kudapan ringan dan minuman ringan. Byungchan dengan segera mendudukkan diri pada kursi bar yang tinggi dan memesan sepotong _red velvet_ sebagai makanan pembukanya. 

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara musik dari area sebelah saat Byungchan sedang menyantap _shortcake strawberry_ nya. Pestanya benar-benar sudah dimulai sekarang, pikirnya, sambil menyuap satu stroberi utuh ke mulutnya, dan sepertinya dia akan baik-baik saja sampai kue-kue pada _display_ di depannya habis.

***

"Bang, turun."

"Gue telat sepuluh menit, Jun. Pasti ga boleh masuk."

"Boleh. Suruh telpon gue kalo lo ga boleh masuk."

"Jun, gue pulang aja deh."

"Bang," ujar Sejun tak sabar sambil membalikkan badan dan menghadap ke arah Seungwoo yang terduduk di kursi belakang, "lo mau turun sendiri ato gue suruh Hanse nyebarin foto aib lo waktu Halloween biar lo turun?"

Seungwoo mendecak kesal lalu mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu mobil, "pulangnya jemput ya?"

"Gak. Gue sama Hanse mau pacaran sampe pagi. Pulang sendiri pake taksi."

Hanse hanya melambai singkat sambil tersenyum simpul ketika Seungwoo sudah keluar dari mobil dan Sejun tak membuang waktunya untuk kencan bersama kekasihnya dengan menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam. Seungwoo hanya mendengus putus asa karena ditinggal sendirian di tempat yang tidak familiar. Seungwoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencari _ballroom_ yang dimaksud dan menyerahkan undangannya pada panitia di depan pintu masuk. Setelah memutari seluruh area sebanyak tiga kali untuk mencari titik tersembunyi untuk mendudukkan diri, pilihan Seungwoo jatuh pada area _arcade_ dan area _mini bar_. Tak cukup banyak orang yang berdiam diri di area ini dan Seungwoo bisa menggunakan meja _billiard_ jika seandainya sampai akhir pesta dia tak bisa menemukan orang untuk diajak mengobrol. Matanya meneliti satu per satu wajah orang-orang yang berada di area ini dan dadanya berdegup kencang saat melihat satu wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya. Seungwoo menelan ludahnya gelisah saat menyadari lelaki yang duduk di bagian pojok bar adalah pria yang membuat dadanya berdebar kencang saat menaiki lift dua tahun lalu. Jika sekarang dia berada di sini, seorang diri, mungkinkah bahwa kisah cinta miliknya belum kandas sepenuhnya?

Seungwoo membetulkan coat kenaannya. _Ride or die_. Tidak ada jalan lain selain membuang gengsi setinggi langit miliknya. Dua tahun sudah terbuang percuma dan kini saatnya Seungwoo memastikan semuanya sendiri, bukannya hanya berdasarkan gosip dan asumsinya sendiri.

"Hai," sapanya ringan saat mencapai kursi lelaki itu dan menunjuk kursi di sebelah lelaki itu, "disini kosong?"

Laki-laki di depannya hanya melongo, menatapnya tak percaya sementara matanya mengedip-ngedip lucu selama beberapa kali lalu berkata gugup, "eh...anu...ya…," lelaki itu memindahkan tasnya pada kursi dengan segera dan meletakkannya di lantai, "silakan. Kosong kok."

"Seungwoo," kata Seungwoo sambil mengulurkan tangan. Semoga Byungchan tidak menilainya agresif karena ajakan perkenalan ini. 

"E..e...Byungchan," kata Byungchan cepat sambil memasukkan pai apel ke mulutnya dan meletakkan garpu di tangannya ke meja, lalu mengelap tangannya sekilas dengan tisu sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Seungwoo dan menjabat tangannya.

"Terlalu ngegas ya?" kata Seungwoo sambil tersenyum, berusaha terlihat ramah bukannya terlihat mesum, "maklum, sehari-hari interaksinya sama komputer, ngoding sepanjang hari, bukannya ngobrol sama orang. Kalau memang gue bikin lo gak nyaman, gue pindah aja kalo gitu."

Byungchan menelan pai apel di mulutnya dengan susah payah karena Seungwoo terlihat serius dengan perkataannya, "duduk sini aja, gapapa."

Seungwoo memesan segelas _latte_ dingin dan melirik Byungchan yang menghabiskan pai apelnya dengan berantakan karena salah tingkah. Laki-laki di sebelahnya itu terlihat semakin tampan sejak terakhir kali Seungwoo mengamatinya lekat-lekat melalui pantulan pintu lift. Pipinya semakin tirus hingga rahangnya terlihat tegas, sementara matanya terlihat agak lelah, lengkap dengan kantong mata yang disamarkan dengan _concealer_. Seungwoo mengumpulkan nyalinya lagi untuk membuka percakapan setelah debaran jantungnya yang semula liar, mereda. "Lo...kerja di lantai berapa?"

"Tujuh," Byungchan menjawab pelan sambil mendorong piringnya menjauh, "bareng sama kak Yein."

"Yein tu...yang _couple_ legendaris itu ya?"

Byungchan terkekeh kecil begitu mendengar Seungwoo mengucapkan kata _couple_ legendaris. Pasalnya, sudah cukup lama sejak Byungchan mendengar istilah itu dan ajaibnya kedua _couple_ legendaris itu berada dalam divisi yang sama dengannya, "iya sama kak Chan juga."

"Chan siapa?"

"Pacarnya kak Seungsik. Lo ga tau ya?"

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepala pelan, "asli deh, gue beneran ga _update_ sama selain kerjaan kalo di kantor."

"Emangnya lo kerja di divisi apa?"

"Gue _programmer_. Anak lantai enam."

"Oalah, pantesan." Byungchan mengepalkan tangan dan menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengajukan tanya dengan lemah, terlihat takut untuk bertanya, "kalo temen lo yang rambutnya oranye itu?"

"Hanse? Sama, kita setim kok."

"Gak kesini?"

"Mana mungkin dia kesini, Byungchan. Dia udah punya pacar. Pacarnya sedivisi juga bareng gue, namanya Sejun. Mereka maksa gue buat ikutan pesta Valentine biar gue ga nempelin Hanse mulu. Sejun udah cukup gerah karena rupanya orang-orang sering ngomongin kita bertiga di belakang. Hanse cowok murahlah, gue pelakorlah, Sejun pelakorlah. Macem-macem deh pokonya. Padahal anak-anak lantai enam udah tau kalo gue sama Hanse tu ga mungkin pacaran."

"Kenapa ga mungkin?"

"Gue tuh masih ada hubungan sodara sama dia. Bukan sodara deket juga sih, intinya nenek gue sama nenek Hanse kakak-adik gitu dan kalo berdasarkan garis silsilahnya, Hanse tu ponakan gue. Jadinya ga mungkin banget gue macarin ponakan gue sendiri."

"Oalah...paham sih kalo gitu."

Seungwoo terdiam sesaat dan membaca mimik muka Byungchan yang anehnya terlihat lega dan gerak-geriknya terlihat jauh lebih santai sekarang. Seungwoo meneguk _latte_ nya dan memutuskan untuk bertanya soal si rambut putih yang mengganggunya pikirannya selama beberapa hari ke belakang. 

"Kalo...temen lo yang rambutnya warna perak itu gak kesini?"

"Papi maksudnya?"

"Hah?"

Byungchan menepuk bibirnya sendiri beberapa kali lalu menoleh dan memberikan Seungwoo senyum gugup, "sori, maksud gue, temen gue yang rambutnya perak tu namanya kak Seungsik."

"Seungsik ya?", kata Seungwoo lambat-lambat, " _couple_ legendaris juga kah?"

"Iya," Byungchan mengangguk, "hari ini kayanya dia bakal ngelamar kak Chan deh, soalnya sampe reservasi _fine dining_ gitu di hotel bintang lima plus pesen kamar _suite_ buat semalem."

Gelenyar lega memenuhi dada Seungwoo setelah tahu bahwa lelaki berambut perak itu, Seungsik, tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Byungchan. Sudah jelas baginya bahwa Byungchan betul-betul berstatus lajang akan tetapi ada yang sedikit mengganggu pikirannya. Soal panggilan papi yang disematkan pada Seungsik. 

"Er, Byungchan," panggil Seungwoo pelan, "sori banget kalo ini kedengeran lancang, tapi...lo kenapa manggil Seungsik pake sebutan papi?"

"A-aahh," Byungchan menggaruk lehernya pelan, "ini agak malu-maluin sih sebenernya."

"Eh, gapapa kalo lo ga mau cerita. Gue paham kok."

"Bukan gitu, Seungwoo. Gue tu paling ga suka kalo kak Seungsik ngelabelin dirinya sendiri pake istilah papi ketika lagi ngobrol sama gue, tapi tadi gue tanpa sadar manggil dia papi, jadi gue kayak seolah...apa...ya…"

Seungwoo terkekeh lega, "oke, gue paham."

"Jadi cerita awalnya tu, waktu gue baru masuk kantor, gue sering disuruh kak Yein buat bantuin kerjaan kak Chan. Nah, karena gue kemana-mana selalu sama kak Chan dan selalu keliatan ngintilin kak Chan, gue mulai dipanggil jadi anaknya kak Chan. Dan pas kak Chan pacaran sama kak Seungsik, kak Seungsik dengan seenaknya melabeli gue sebagai anaknya juga. Drama keluarga Cemara kak Seungsik juga makin diperparah setelah Subin diadopsi," Byungchan memberi gestur tanda kutip dengan kedua jemari di tangannya, "ke keluarga kami. Jadi di drama keluarga kak Seungsik itu, kak Seungsik jadi papi, kak Chan jadi papa, gue si sulung trus Subin si bungsu. Subin juga awalnya ga suka kalo kak Seungsik mulai ngedrama keluarga dan manggil dirinya sendiri papi, tapi akhir-akhir ini Subin malah ikutan manggil kak Seungsik papi dan kayaknya...tadi gue ketularan Subin."

Seungwoo tertawa, "ya mungkin lo ketularan sih." Seungwoo meneguk lagi _latte_ nya, "emangnya dia kalo ngedrama biasanya ngapain aja?"

Tanpa Seungwoo duga, Byungchan bercerita dengan lancar tanpa diminta. Cerita demi cerita meluncur keluar dari bibirnya sementara dia memesan _mont blanc_ dan _mille feuille_ coklat untuk menemaninya bercerita. Seungwoo masih banyak melamun dan melayangkan pikiran kemana-mana ketika Byungchan mulai menyebutkan nama-nama penghuni lantai tujuh yang tidak dikenalnya dalam cerita Byungchan, namun Seungwoo tetap memberikan reaksi tiap kali Byungchan selesai bercerita. Sungguh, pipi Seungwoo terasa kaku sekarang akibat terlalu banyak tersenyum karena melihat ekspresi Byungchan yang berubah-ubah selama bercerita. Posisi duduknya pun sudah tidak menghadap meja sepenuhnya melainkan sedikit menghadap Byungchan dan kedua matanya difokuskan untuk melihat wajah Byungchan. Selama beberapa waktu, Byungchan mengabaikan tatapan intens darinya karena fokus bercerita, namun kini, lelaki di depannya sepertinya sudah sadar betapa intensnya tatapan miliknya. Seungwoo tersenyum karismatik begitu melihat Byungchan menggaruk lehernya dan mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan di depan lehernya, "ini emang panas ato gue doang ya?"

"Lo."

"Hah?"

"Hah?", Seungwoo dan Byungchan bertukar pandang canggung karena reaksi terakhirnya, lalu Seungwoo buru-buru berkata, "eh maksudnya, perasaan lo doang kayaknya. Soalnya gue pake _turtle neck_ ga kerasa panas."

"Gue kekenyangan kali ya, makanya kerasa panas."

"Bisa jadi. Lo mau gak pindah ke area sebelah, ngadem sambil dengerin musik? Sekalian lo nurunin perut juga biar ga kekenyangan. Gimana?"

Byungchan berpikir cukup lama. Rasanya dia akan berhutang cerita cukup banyak pada keluarga Cemaranya itu. Tapi biarlah. Biar Seungsik dan Chan menikmati kencan berkedok lamarannya dengan maksimal dan biar Subin mau membuka hatinya sedikit demi sedikit pada Yeonjun sementara dia, disini, sedikit demi sedikit mengenal Seungwoo lebih jauh. Seungsik dan Subin benar. Tidak ada salahnya iseng datang ke pesta Valentine. 

***

_**Subsub:** aman?_

_**Kak Ssik:** anak kesayangan papi siki kok belum kasih kabar ya? _

_**Subsub:** asik ngobrol kali ya. Syukur deh._

_**Kak Ssik:** ya ampun….anak papi….sudah besar T.T_

_**Kak Ssik:** baru aja papi ngerasa lega karena lamaran papi diterima sama papa, eh...gak taunya papi sekarang harus nyiapin hati karena anak kesayangan papi udah punya calon…._

_**Kak Chan:** aku ga tanggung jawab ya kalo Byungchan ngamuk. Udah aku ingetin, masih aja ngedrama._

_**Subsub:** kalo ga ada kabar sampe jam 10, gue pulang ya Kak. Yeonjun ga bisa balik malem-malem_

_**Kak Ssik:** pesen taksi ya nak. Papi sama papamu lagi gak bisa jemput._

_**Me:** SUBIN MAAFIN….. T T besok traktir Burger King deh. _

_**Me:** aman kok. Nih udh mesen taksi mau pulang_

_**Me:** hehe...iya pi, doain aja lancar hehehehehe. _

_**Me:** anyway, selamat papa dan papi >< lancar sampe hari H!! _

_**Kak Chan:** Byungchan lo ngelindur ya?_

_**Kak Ssik:** *pingsan bahagia*_

_**Subsub:** Hadeh._

"Udah?", tanya Seungwoo saat melihat Byungchan memasukkan gawainya ke dalam saku setelah mengirimkan beberapa pesan ke obrolan grup LINEnya. 

"Udah. Makasih ya udah ngebolehin nebeng _tethering_ , soalnya sinyal WiFi hotelnya ga nyampe lobi dan kuota gue abis."

"Makasih doang nih? Ga sama nomer telepon?", pancing Seungwoo sambil tersenyum jahil. 

Wajah Byungchan merona merah ketika tangannya meraih gawai Seungwoo yang disodorkan padanya untuk mengetikkan nomor teleponnya dan Seungwoo langsung menyimpan sederet nomor tersebut sambil berkata, "ntar kabarin gue kalo udah sampe rumah."

"Ngabarin doang? Ga sekalian sama telponan?"

Seungwoo menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi lelaki manis itu. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melambai penuh semangat ketika taksi pesanan Byungchan tiba di lobi dan lelaki itu buru-buru naik ke dalam taksi sambil balas melambai. Satu-satunya komplain yang akan dia layangkan pada Sejun setelah mengikuti pesta Valentine ini adalah, Sejun tak memberitahunya bahwa pipinya akan pegal-pegal karena terlalu banyak tersenyum.

***

"Jadi kapan papi bisa ketemu calon mantu?"

"Kak Chan!!! Tunangan lo konslet lagi nih!"

**Author's Note:**

> Aku menerima segala masukan dan kritik dari prompter setelah reveal day. Tulisan ini dibuat dalam keadaanku yang kurang fit dan writer's block berat. Untuk segala kekurangannya, aku mohon maaf


End file.
